Nowadays, products in supermarkets and fresh food markets are usually irradiated by fresh lamps so as to become more attractive to customers and to stimulate consumer purchasing desire. Conventional fresh lamps have such characteristic as high color rendering index, but they can only serve as illumination devices, thus having the problem of having only a single function.